legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pendant of Kamehameha
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Silver Snakes |Row 4 title = Contestants |Row 4 info = Robbie & Tina Ellis |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Spider's Lair |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 1 |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = III |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = The Trojan Horseshoe (Production/Completion Order) The Golden Chains of Zenobia (Broadcast Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Lost Logbooks of Magellan (Production/Completion Order) King Tut's Cobra Staff (Broadcast Order) }} The Pendant of Kamehameha is the thirteenth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the eleventh episode to complete production as well as the eleventh to air. The first player on each team swims to the other side of the pool with a rope in hand which he or she wraps around the pole as tightly as possible so that the partner my cross by walking on the rope and using the second, already strung rope above for balance. Many years ago, a fierce and powerful warrior united the Hawaiian Islands into one kingdom. He was Kamehameha. When he became king of all Hawaii, he wore a giant cloak of red and yellow feathers. Around his neck, he wore the Palaoa - a hook-shaped ivory pendant that represented his power. The Palaoa symbolized the tongue of the fierce war god Kū. When a Hawaiian King died, the burial was always done in secret so no one would know where the bones were hidden. The people who buried the king was swollen to secrecy. When Kamehameha died, rumor has it that the servant who buried him stole the Palaoa Pendant and sailed off to the Fiji Islands hoping to use the power of the pendant to become a chief or king. Over the years, the pendant found its way to the temple. The Red Jaguars are 13-year-old Mike, who wants to be an architect, and 12-year-old Maria, who was in a jump rope competition. The Silver Snakes are 13-year-old Robbie, who plays baseball, and 12-year-old Tina Ellis, who works with animals and wants to be a zoologist. Petroglyph Puzzle (Climbing Wall) The Hawaiians buried their Kings in secret caves that were decorated with Petroglyph like the ones up on the walls in front of each player. Unfortunately, the pieces of the drawings were scattered on the floor. When Kirk gave the signal, each Mike and Robbie each had to grab one of the pieces off of the floor and climb up and place it in its proper position. Then, he would come back down and do the next piece. The first player to correctly assemble the petroglyph or the player to place the most pieces of the petroglyph on the wall when time ended wins. Robbie won 3-2, awarding him a half pendant of life. Water Volcanoes (Water Ramp) Everyone knows that the Hawaiian Islands were formed by volcanoes, but many of those volcanoes are still active. Before each player were two very active water volcanoes. Their job was to cap them. At the base of each mountain slope is a huge boulder that the players had to sit with their backs to it. When Kirk gave the signal, Tina and Maria had to push the boulder up the mountainside. Of course, the water was flowing making it quite tricky. The first player to successfully push the boulder up and stop the water flow and slide back down or the player who was furthest along when time ended wins. Tina successfully stopped the water flow and slid back down with 14 seconds remaining, awarding her a half pendant of life. Coconut Trees (Pulley Pillar) Coconuts grew everywhere in Hawaii and make a great source of food - if you can get them down. Just like the ancient Hawaiians, players had to climb the tree, pick a coconut, and come back down. When he/she has the coconut in his/her hands, he/she had to call out to his/her partner, drop to the ground, and drop it in the basket. His/Her partner can then do the same and grab the next coconut. They kept alternating like that, and the team with the most coconuts in their basket when time was up won. There were no more coconuts with ten seconds remaining. The Red Jaguars won 8-6, awarding them a full pendant of life, leading to a tie. Tiebreaker Kirk: "In 1959, did Hawaii become the 50th state, the 49th state-?" Robbie correctly answered "the 50th" sending him and Tina to Olmec's Temple in search of the pendant. Robbie was quite possibly the runner in the entire show's history— starting in the Cave of Sighs and following the bottom floor, only to encounter the first Temple Guard in the Throne Room, then get removed in the Heart Room within only 22 seconds! Tina started in the Room of the Three Gargoyles and scaled the central shaft (the Observatory/Wall Climb door opened after she turned the sundial, indicating that the team could have avoided the first two Temple Guards). She proceeded along the rest of the top floor, and since no shortcuts opened after assembling the Silver Monkey, she would have to go around the horn to get back onto the bottom floor. After spinning the wheel, Tina climbed down into the Dungeon, and plowed through the Stone Wall. Shockingly, as Tina took the key from the sarcophagus, the Temple Guard entered from the Dungeon to end the run! The Pendant of Kamehameha Part 1 The Pendant of Kamehameha Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Silver Snakes Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1 Pendant Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Layout III Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Male Going First Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Red Jaguars vs. Silver Snakes Category:Red/Orange/Purple/Silver